


Electricity

by crystalgems-forever (eddifying)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Electricity, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Multi, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, creative use of Garnet's electric powers wink wink nudge nudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddifying/pseuds/crystalgems-forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally taking a tumble down a waterfall, the Crystal Gems find a creative way to dry off… then get wet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP, as I am often wont to do. Surprise, y’all – Polygems is my ultimate OTP (albeit an impossible pipedream within the canon but I’m allowed to fantasize). Real talk; anyone who ships this is more than welcome to hit up my inbox so we can wax romantic.

Original tumblr post can be found [here.](http://crystalgems-forever.tumblr.com/post/136351034646/fic-electricity-nsfw)

* * *

 

 

_“AUGH!_ Oh, ugh – _Amethyst!_ You _really_ ought to be more _careful!”_

“Hey, it ain’t my fault you fell down here.”

_“You pulled me down with you!”_ the slender Gem howled as she stepped out of the water, muttering darkly as she attempted to kick the moisture out of her teal ballet flats. “Oh, would you just _look_ at this…”

The blue-and-purple stones that decorated every visible inch of the enormous space glittered brightly, and those nearest the skinny stream that trickled down from above were especially vivid now, freshly slicked from the enormous splash that had occurred only moments ago. 

After Steven had been put to bed, the Crystal Gems had retired to Pearl’s room to engage in a light-hearted sparring match, endeavoring to keep their skills as sharp as ever. It had all happened so fast, and admittedly their reaction time hadn’t exactly been perfect; Amethyst accidentally overstepped the edge of the fountain, fearfully gripping the edge of Pearl’s sash as she lost her balance, and in her split-second efforts to keep them all stable, Garnet had come toppling down with them. Now, the trio rose out of the small lake at the base of the waterfall that connected their bedrooms with varying degrees of bitterness, each of them thoroughly soaked, and Pearl predictably laying the blame on Amethyst for having literally dragged the group into this situation.

Of course, their leader let it all slide as she took a generous sidestep from the bickering duo to dry herself off.

“S’cuze me,” she murmured, then unleashed a sudden stream of electricity, literally repelling a million little droplets from her well-toned body with no effort. The deafening sound it generated interrupted the argument in progress, and the remaining Gems gawked while surreptitiously covering the pleasant tingle fading from her physical form.

“Dang, G, that’s so _cool,”_ Amethyst scanned her from head to toe and finished with an appreciative look, her fight with Pearl now quite forgotten. A broad grin then split her face excitedly. “Can I have a turn? I’ve always wanted to try!”

Garnet gave a single nod then stepped forward to meet her halfway, crouching slightly while interlacing their fingers in a preparatory fashion.

“Do it,” the small Gem insisted earnestly, then immediately dissolved into an insatiable gigglefit as the electrical pulses surged through her, temporarily causing her silvery-white hair fluff out into a massive, curly afro before quickly settling back into its usual untamed mess. The taller Gem smirked at the sight, thoroughly amused.

“Haha, _wow!_ That feels _amazing!”_ she grinned as she inspected herself all over, pleased to see that she was as dry as a bone. The fusion’s power almost defied logic, somehow. “Thanks Garnet!”

“You’re welcome.”

_“Hmph.”_

The audible pout caused the shorter Gem to turn on her heels and the taller one to simultaneously crane up her neck to locate source of the noise. Pearl stood with her back to her teammates as she wrung out the hem of her shirt, hitching it high onto her stomach thus causing it to rumple, and she frowned deeply, thoroughly disturbed by this turn of events. She could just generate a new one if she had half a mind to, but it was the principle of the thing, _darn it!_ Besides, she was still soaking wet; beads of water were rolling down her shoulders and onto the floor, pooling carelessly at her feet. It would have to wait until she dried off.

“Hey Garnet, you should totally do it to Pearl.” One could almost see the gears turning in Amethyst’s head.

Startled by the unexpected suggestion, the pale Gem hastily tugged down her blouse, in an attempt to appear less disheveled in front of her companions. “Oh, n-no _no,_ i-i-it’s okay, _honestly,”_ Pearl attempted to cover the previous statement loudly, pirouetting elegantly to turn and face them.

“It’s fine, I’ll just – _agh!”_ she was rather surprised to find her leader standing mere inches ahead, so she lost her nerve rather suddenly, looking down at the floor and rubbing her arm sheepishly.

“It’s okay, Pearl. I don’t mind,” the fusion affably extended her hand.

A sudden shiver shot up her spine – was it a chill, or the low baritone? She suddenly became quite aware of the way her reflection appeared in Garnet’s visor; small, cold, and, to her great surprise, insatiably eager and admittedly quite curious to try it out for herself. After all, Amethyst seemed to find it enjoyable, so where’s the harm?

With a cursory nod she placed her palm atop Garnet’s, and the fusion quickly held tight. The energy surged again as she led the dancer through a simple twirl, finishing with an elegant flourish, eyes closed and mouth lapsed open, as the water droplets exploded from Pearl’s lithe form.

There was a beat and her baby-blue eyes eventually fluttered open, left proverbially breathless by the delightfully temporary charge that raced through her. “G-Garnet!” she stammered, drawing her hand out of its hold and raising it up to her cheek in awe. “Tha… That was absolutely _exhilarating!_ No wonder you enjoy swimming, i-if it gives you an excuse to do… _that,_ more often!”

While it was true that the fusion was indeed a really good swimmer, that wasn’t _quite_ the reason why her electrokinetic pulses were so thrilling to execute, and the slightest trace of a grin curved her upper lip at the knowledge.

Upon catching sight of her companion positively glowing in the aftermath, one of Amethyst’s eyebrows immediately quirked up. She could barely contain herself as she hooted loudly, “Yo G, I think you missed a spot!”

Pearl blinked twice to help dismiss the last of the tingles, and suddenly became quite aware of the intense arousal blooming between her legs, seeping through the front of her thin spandex shorts and thus plainly visible for all to see.

_“Oh!”_ Horrified, the pale Gem quickly crossed one leg over the other, but the damage had already been done. A blue blush boiled her face to the point where it actually _hurt,_ and she dug her teeth into her lower lip painfully. Unfortunately for her, the sensation of all those muscles contracting ended up having quite the opposite effect, exascerbating the problem rather than solving it, and a rather high-pitched whine escaped through Pearl’s long nose.

Amethyst let out a low whistle. “Dang. I’ll have what she’s having!”

Garnet promptly extended her hand so that they could exchange a high-five for that wonderfully provocative comment.

Both of their gazes were transfixed on the little pearl, prompting her to immediately clap her hands over her eyes, as though the entire situation were nothing but a bad dream, and when she opened them again, it would all be resolved. It was all in vain, of course, as she knew that this moment was, indeed, real. She had no idea what to do, or what she could even _say_ to them, that would be able to justify her body’s involuntary reaction to the electricity. This was easily the single most horrifying experience of her incredibly long life, in recent memory at least, and she instantly felt a pair of pinpricks stinging the corners of her eyes, threatening to make their great escape.

“Oh!” Amethyst gasped loudly. “Oh oh oh _oh…”_ her tone quickly turned sympathetic, as if she were scolding herself, and Pearl supposed the warm touch she felt against the base of her elbows was that of the young gem.

“Pearl?”

Upon receiving no response, she tried again with a reassuring squeeze. “Hey… you don’t need to freak out, okay?”

But for a miniscule sob that escaped her lips, Pearl continued to stay silent. She felt her hands being pulled away against her will, exposing a hot trail of tears streaming down her delicate face. Garnet’s dual gems against the backs of her hands felt cool to the touch, and the sensation was somehow reassuring to her.

“We didn’t mean to upset you.”

The pastel Gem wrenched one of her hands out of her fellow Gem’s grip, reaching up to help dry her tears. She sniffled loudly and wiped her palm on the front of her now-ruined blouse, then blearily opened her eyes. She was rather surprised to see them look so repentant. Even Garnet, whose face was usually the epitome of inscrutable, looked sincerely vulnerable as Pearl realized she was staring directly into the fusion’s exposed tri-colored eyes – an incredibly rare and thoughtful gesture, though it took quite a lengthy pause before she realized that Garnet had removed her sunglasses to better express her silent plea. Pearl’s other arm fell limp, Amethyst quickly clasping it within hears and blinking up at her with wide, adoring eyes.

There was another loud sniffle and Pearl eventually addressed them, having to clear her throat quite thoroughly before she spoke. “I… I’m sorry for behaving so foolishly. A-And for the – for my _unforseeable_ reaction. _Oh,_ what you must think of me…”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Pearl,” the purple Gem squeezed her hand affectionately. _“We_ should be the ones apologizin’, y’know, for teasing you. The way your body reacted was like… totally natural ’n stuff.”

“Exactly,” the leader nodded serenely.

Feeling her heart swell with pride for the little Gem, Pearl squeezed the appendage in return, then swiftly let go of her hand.

“You _know…”_ the dark-skinned Gem piped up noncommittally, taking care to flash on another pair of shades before continuing. “There _is_ a… more simple way for us to solve this dilemma.”

Two pairs of eyes turned on her, both of them widening as cartoonishly wide as they could possibly go. The very thought of what their leader was implying shot a thrilling pang through Pearl’s core, causing her to clap her hands over her mouth to try and contain herself. She suddenly felt very aware of the fact that she was holding back a useless lungful of air, literally waiting on baited breath for her to finish the sentence. Having intimacy imposed upon her, particularly by Garnet, never failed to have that effect.

The tall Gem seemed intent on being anything but specific, instead opting to leave the frustratingly vague statement up to her companions for interpretation, watching them with her perpetual poker-face on, and an exceptionally rare tinge of red dusting her cheeks.

Amethyst seemed to have cottoned on rather quickly, and although one might expect her to practically jump at the opportunity, she suddenly felt rather small, and almost painfully shy. “Y-Yeah, I _guess_ I’m down…” she replied cautiously. After catching a broad grin from Garnet, the purple Gem visibly relaxed, and after unleashing a sigh to shake out her remaining anxieties, she turned on the pastel Gem, her violet eyes positively shimmering.

“Whaddya say, Pearl? Shall we mix it up?”

The slender Gem could not believe what she was hearing. Their faces were brimming with boundless enthusiasm, and if that weren’t enough, the definitively saccharine tone of Amethyst’s voice had successfully driven Pearl past the point of no return anyway. Never, in her wildest dreams, had she even _imagined…!_ These were her teammates, her companions – her… _her friends._ Surely there was no harm in it, since she already trusted them with all her heart anyway. An unprecedented experience like this would firmly cement their relationship into something… more. What _‘more,’_ exactly, remained unknown at this point, but they’d have more than enough time to figure it out later. In this moment, there was a slow haze beginning to clog her brain, spurred in protest by her neglected loins. Pearl lowered her hands to reveal a dazzling smile.

“Oh… _why not!”_ With reckless abandon, she seized each of their hands in her own, and the enthused relief that flooded their faces seemed to somehow spread even further at this news.

“Well, c’mon! I know a place nearby,” Amethyst emphasized that last part with a low tone and a suggestive eyebrow waggle – she lived here, after all – which prompted a humorous snort from the dark-skinned Gem as she lead the taller duo to their intended destination.

Amethyst’s flirtatious manner had made Pearl’s proverbial heart flutter in spite of itself, and hearing Garnet chuckle provocatively was just the icing on the cake.

_‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’_ – the thought barely had a chance to finish crossing her mind when the purple Gem presented them with a large, king-size mattress that was lying carelessly on the floor, no framework or even bedsheets to speak of, just a squat white square nestled protectively among the piles towering over them, giving the area a sense of privacy and seclusion amidst the mountains of junk.

“It’s perfect.” Garnet’s reply sounded a million miles away.

_‘I can’t believe I’m doing this,’_ Pearl repeated mentally as her body lowered into it inexorably, centering herself as much as she possibly could, yet taking care to ensure that her feet were still planted firmly in the star-studded dirt as she sat up, stiff as a board. Not exactly comfortable, but still do-able. The mattress sunk in at her sides, Garnet’s mass to her left being significantly heavier, and the reality of the situation finally began to sink in.

The stupor continued to lift as she felt their tender touches, their calloused hands and plump lips roving all over her sinewy upper body as they began testing the waters, helping to gently ease Pearl into the unfamiliar situation. Just as she felt her posture start to relax, a nip at her earlobe suddenly made her stand at attention, catching a mischievous smirk from Garnet out of the corner of her eye. “Good morning, starshine.”

“The Earth says hello,” Amethyst chimed in, completing the reference before laying a smattering of kisses along her partner’s elbow up to her shoulder. She lingered there for a moment as Pearl kept her gaze rapt on her, then slowly pulled back.

“Hey, P-Pearl? … Can I – can I kiss you?” she enquired after a moment, and the dancer gave a curt nod. She had to adjust her position slightly, getting up on her knees so she could get this to work due to the other’s height, but the end result was so worth it. Amethyst brushed their lips together in a preparatory fashion, then quickly closed the gap between them, and the ensuing sensation felt as though there were actual sparks flying between them.

_“Woah,”_ the small Gem blushed deeply as they pulled back, praying she would not be betrayed by her own inexperience. To say that she’d been waiting a while for that would be an understatement, and getting to kiss Pearl was truly, sincerely, _everything_ she’d ever hoped it to be, and then some.

“Hmm, I think I’d like a turn,” Pearl suddenly found herself staring into Garnet’s visor, guided by a strong hand on the side of her face. “May I?”

“O-Of course,” she croaked, mentally kicking herself for the way her voice sounded, but the worry was quickly replaced by a hot fire stoking her belly, a piercing lust quickly igniting in her nethers as Garnet pressed their faces together, sweeping her tongue across Pearl’s lower lip to gain access. Her partner was quick to open up, eagerly greeting the fusion’s tongue with her own and swirling it along her teeth.

“Not bad. Less tongue, though,” the tall Gem commented as they parted slightly, prompting the pale Gem to flush hotly at her level of expertise. “Here, try this.” Grinning wickedly, Garnet lowered into her again, Pearl making a conscious effort to reign in her tongue. The dark-skinned Gem further deepened the kiss and hastily flicked her tongue over the roof of the other’s mouth, causing her eyes to pop wide open in earnest.

“As I promised,” came the sultry murmur. “Now, show Amethyst what I just taught you.”

Pearl swiveled her head to look at her purple partner, cupping her plump face in her bony hands, willing herself to hold the gaze as she steeled her nerves. Inhaling sharply, she took the plunge, probing Amethyst’s mouth with her tongue and copying Garnet’s movements perfectly.

_“Mmph!”_ she gasped into the kiss, pushing the pastel Gem away by the shoulders to help catch her proverbial breath. “Woah… _dayum…”_

“Is there a problem, Amethyst?” came the idle inquiry as she adjusted her shades. The purple Gem could practically hear the smirk in her partner’s voice.

“Nope, everything’s hunky-dory over here,” the little Gem shot back before drawing Pearl closer, ghosting their lips together devilishly, prompting her to whimper slightly, hating to be teased. Giving into the plea, she pulled the dancer into another deep kiss, tugging firmly at Pearl’s bottom lip when they parted, as something of a finishing move. “Now take that back to Garnet for me, hun,” she winked impishly.

The slender Gem could only nod, starstruck, before leaning into Garnet once more. This time, she combined the two techniques, flicking the roof of Garnet’s mouth with her tongue before nipping at her thick lower lip, pulling it down with a sultry, half-lidded gaze.

_“Woo,”_ grinning wolfishly, the dark-skinned Gem echoed Amethyst’s earlier sentiment, eagerly resuming their session. Pearl couldn’t prevent a steamy moan from escaping as their tongues continued to probe against theirs mouth, and she could’ve easily lost herself in the other Gem completely if it weren’t for the pleasantly ticklish sensation raking her sides.

“Hey, share the love,” Amethyst pouted with faux indignation, and Garnet pulled away from the skinny Gem.

“Of course. Where are my manners.” This was less of a question and more of a direct statement, so she continued working at her respective ‘side’ of Pearl, quickly distracted by the teal-colored cloth obscuring her upper body, a particular focus on her delicate neck.

“Off,” Garnet growled, and Pearl was all too happy to phase her blouse away. She purposely raised an arm to obscure her chest, but was met with a pleading look from Amethyst.

“Hey, there’s no shame here, k?” She planted a reassuring kiss on her pale shoulder, then a few more across her pectoral muscle, hoping to coax her into lowering her arm. Eventually, she lowered it, directly exposing her flat chest to her companions, entirely featureless but for her nipples, but they loved her for it all the same. The purple Gem quickly latched onto the right one, prompting a squeal of pleasure from Pearl as she tilted her head back, and Garnet paused for a moment to appraise their actions.

“Cheater,” the dark-skinned Gem commented before snapping at Pearl’s neck with a vengeance, eliciting a rather loud moan in return while marring her soft skin with a number of dark blue hickies that would be visible for days to come. _‘I wonder what she might say when Steven asks about it,’_ she mused, relishing the idea of leaving her flustered and stammering for a suitable explanation for the boy.

“Nnngh… mm-mah – _ah! G-Gar-Garnet,”_ the slender Gem gasped, as though she were reading the other’s train of thought. “T-Take it easy…”

“Hm, now who’s the cheater?” Amethyst challenged as she casually slipped a hand onto Pearl’s upper thigh, causing her to flinch at the sudden intimate contact.

“Still you,” the fusion returned as she began working a nipple with her thumb, nibbling deftly at the exposed neck and shoulders ever more.

At this, the shorter Gem practically scoffed as she continued stroking the thigh, taking great care to ‘accidentally’ dip her palm into the more sensitive inner areas. The stain on Pearl’s shorts grew ever wider, and from this vantage point, Amethyst could practically _smell her._ She continued laying kisses along her delicate, broad chest, then seamlessly snaked her hand between Pearl’s legs, eliciting a very loud moan as she found the center of the exact center of the wetness.

_“Ah – ah… ah! Am-Amethyst…!”_

_‘Oh yes,’_ the purple Gem bit down on her own lip to prevent the words from escaping. The way her name rolled off Pearl’s tongue in the heat of the moment was simply intoxicating to her. _‘This, I could definitely get used to,’_ she continued kneading the fabric against the arousal, drawing all manner of shuddering groans and enraptured mewls from the other Gem.

Amethyst adjusted her position slightly, so that her breath was now hot against the shell of her partner’s ear. “You wanna take it off?”

With a nod and a whimper the yellow shorts phased out of existence, and Amethyst suddenly found herself almost knuckle-deep within the soft, silky folds of Pearl’s entrance, and there was no stopping the strangled cry that tore through her throat.

“Oh man, you’re already _so_ wet…” the fingers withdrew slightly once their owner realized what she had said aloud, but there was no point in taking it back now. It _was_ true, and it was insanely _hot_ to all who heard.

Spurred by those words, Pearl began rolling her hips against Amethyst’s thick fingers, eager to add as much friction as possible to the situation, and the purple Gem let out a hum of approval as she continued pumping in and out, halfheartedly creating a hickey on the sensitive skin of her neck as she focused her efforts on satisfying her partner below the belt.

Momentarily distracted, Garnet ceased her ministrations to drink in the wondrous sight, but the small Gem wasn’t having any of that. “Hey Garnet, get in on this,” she murmured before pressing a kiss into Pearl’s collarbone, and with a wicked grin the tall Gem immediately lowered her hand to begin working at her partner’s swollen clit, teasing it nimbly with her index finger.

Fortunately for all parties involved, Pearl was already desperately close to a climax, and the added sensation of Garnet’s touch was exactly what she needed to help send her over the edge. Tossing her head aside and arching her back dangerously, she unleashed an animalistic screech while bucking her hips feverishly against her partners’ probing digits as the orgasm overtook her.

The moment it ended, she went completely limp, but fortunately their leader was strong and quick to react, curling an arm around Pearl’s slender frame to prevent her from slumping forward and potentially cracking her gem on the hard, stony floor. Thoroughly startled, Amethyst drew her fingers out of Pearl’s opening all too soon, arms outstretched to try and contain the inertia, and within seconds the situation was under control. Wordlessly ensuring that the delicate Gem was alright, the purple Gem leaned into her affectionately, resting her hand on her upper thigh, gently rubbing swirls into the porcelain skin with her thumb.

Garnet shifted her weight slightly, allowing them both to lean against her completely, endeavoring to help keep Pearl stabilized as she rode it out, the latter trembling profusely from a series of miniature aftershocks. It had been a while since her last sexual encounter, judging on how long it took for her to settle down.

“How ya doin’, Pearly?” a small voice enquired after a moment, tilting her head up quizzically. “Did that help?”

Pearl let out a low hiss then turned to meet her fellow Gem’s gaze through half-lidded eyes. “Extraordinary,” she decided after a moment, casually dropping her hand on top of the other’s. She then craned up her neck to look at the taller Gem. “Both of you are, that is,” her tone was heady with lust and fatigue, her tiny chest heaving with useless, ragged breaths. “Thank you.”

“Our pleasure,” Garnet bowed her head to plant a soft kiss on Pearl’s oval-shaped stone. It was evident that, by the tone of her voice and the ardor of the kiss, _this_ particular Gem was nowhere near to being tired. In fact, she only seemed to be getting started.

“Hehe… oh, _on that note,”_ Amethyst suddenly detached herself from the hug, flopping carelessly onto her back. “I say we keep this party _goin’!”_

To Pearl’s great surprise, the shorter Gem easily phased her entire wardrobe away, and she immediately found herself looking directly at Amethyst’s core as she lay on the mattress, shamelessly spread-eagled for all the world to see.

“Hmm, I agree,” Garnet hummed her approval. She then nonchalantly laid herself across Pearl’s lap to get atop her miniscule partner, who was waiting to receive her with open arms.

The pale Gem quickly averted her eyes as their lips crashed together, willing herself to try move out of the way and give them their space, but found it quite impossible due to the fact that she’d been pinned down to the mattress by Garnet’s physical form. When the loud suction from – what she _hoped_ to the heavens above was still kissing – reached her ears, her face positively surging with tremendous heat, she felt alarmed enough to finally say something.

“Wha-what on Earth are you two _doing?!”_

“Geez, Pearl, I think you oughta know…” Amethyst’s voice was deep, throaty, as her partner continued to work at her neck with tireless abandon.

_“Ugh,_ that’s not … oh, you know what I _mean!”_ Pearl stammered uselessly as she attempted to come up with a reply, finishing lamely with a resigned sigh. She willfully bit back the urge to reach up and caress Garnet’s voluptuous rear wiggling tantalizingly in her line of sight.

The slender Gem craned her neck to look up at the ceiling, instead catching the dark void that loomed ominously overhead, the view somehow serving as more of a comfort than anything else. _“How…?_ How are you both so… so _comfortable_ with this?” her voice rang hollow, as if her question were being swallowed by the murky heavens themselves.

“Meh, it’s just what feels right,” Amethyst shrugged after planting a rather wet kiss on Garnet’s neck.

“We’ve come this far already,” the stoic Gem finished with an authoritative nod and a quiet gasp. _“Ooh, Amethyst…”_

_“Whaaaat?”_ came the innocent reply.

Pearl felt as though legs were beginning to grow numb from the bulk of the fusion’s mass weighing her down, but with a jolt she realized that, in all actuality, it was actually a deliciously carnal type of pleasure that was making her core tingle all too suddenly. A few salacious thoughts crossed her mind at what these partners could potentially do to her if they doubled their efforts, and the desire to fold her legs closed overtook her once more, just as it had the moment that Garnet had used her electrokinesis.

“Hah, check it out,” one of Amethyst’s stubby fingers gestured to the repressed little Gem. “She’s speechless with delight!”

“Ooh mercy, I think I’m gettin’ the vapors,” the tall Gem’s predatory drawl reached the dancer’s ears as she mercifully crawled out of Pearl’s lap, and there was an entirely-too-long-pause before she realized she hadn’t exactly responded to the proposition _properly._

On one hand, they’d certainly understand if she chose to withdraw her participation at this conjecture, but on the other hand, the question weighing on Pearl’s conscience was whether or not she could be personally forgiven for denying herself the opportunity to indulge.

Interwoven threads of familiarity and routine laid the framework of her mind, a comforting thought that she could fall back into day after day, and this experience was _definitely_ against the norm, the fibers of her drone-like consciousness urging her to shy away from the prospect of ‘something new’, and this type of uncharted territory was particularly unnerving to her. But this particular pearl wasn’t like the rest – a _‘defective’_ whose loyalties were more like love; dangerous and distracting and illogical. She was free to make her own choices, an unprecedented liberty that came with living out the remainder of her existence on Earth. That thought alone was what prompted her to literally throw herself into the arms of her teammates, and a sharp flurry of movement to catch her was all the evidence she needed to reassure herself that this was indeed the right choice. Besides, it was as they’d said; _‘we’ve already come this far…’_

For the second time that night, Pearl decided that she was more than happy to throw caution to the wind; no small feat for the anxious little Gem piled atop her companions. “Let’s do this,” her grin was hazy and her eyes were shimmering, and the remaining duo exchanged glances to ensure her consent before picking up where they left off.

“Trust me, Pearl, this is gonna be sweet,” Amethyst murmured before swooping in to capture the pale Gem’s lips with her own.

**FIN**


End file.
